fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 33
Spyro's almost rain Damon: This is a story that I can tell, if I will, for I was there the entire time. Agent 9: We were walking in the rain. The rain itself seemed displeased about it. Bubba: The rain itself seemed bitter, annoyed, sullen; annoyed by its own raininess, I mean. Agent 9: My girlfriend. Sparx: Was it Valentine’s Day, or is that an additional fact that I am making up after the fact. Tomas: I can’t remember. My memory is not what it used to be — not anymore, not now. Billy: Girlfriend. Hunter: The rain. Lateef: Walking. Cleetus: Such a stink of artifice. Bartholomew: “I’m sick of this raincoat,” my girlfriend said. Tomas: I should mention here the fact that it wasn’t raining very hard, but I’d just as soon rather not, if that’s okay with you. Spyro: Just hard enough to ruin most things. Billy: “Sick of it,” she said. Tomas: So she took it off. Bartholomew: It was a struggle, for the raincoat was tight, and heavy. Bubba: People stared. Agent 9: “I’ve never even liked raincoats,” she said. Cleetus: “So ugly.” Lindar: I was worried that she wasn’t talking about the raincoat but was rather talking about the two of us. Lateef: “Are you really going to do that,” I said. Damon: “Like that?” Bartholomew: For she had now entirely shed the raincoat and was placing it on the sidewalk, as people stared. Cleetus: Her retro yellow rain-slicker. Sparx: Shouldn’t you leave that for a homeless person,” I thought, or maybe said. Bartholomew: “You know how I feel about raincoats. So ugly. Like couches.” Hunter: “Sofas,” I murmured. Agent 9: “So ugly, you know how I feel about them. Raincoats, couches. I’ve always hated them. They don’t move the heart.” Bartholomew: “You’re going to be getting wet,” I pointed out redundantly. We were still walking. The wind picked up, as chance would have it. Damon: I glanced back at the yellow rain-slicker, lying there sadly on the charcoal-dark sidewalk. Spyro: “Maybe we should give it a proper burial,” I said. Cleetus: “Don’t be mawkish,” she said. Lateef: How could you not love a girl who used the word ‘mawkish’? Sheila: The wind picked up even more. Hunter: Now she would be wet and cold. Billy: I kept staring back. Damon: The wind ruffled the yellow thing, moving one arm. Bartholomew: “What do you keep staring at?” she said. Bentley: “The raincoat,” I said. Cleetus: “It’s waving bye-bye.” Damon: There was so much more to say — but then we rounded the corner, and I was left to imagine the rest. Sparx: Which is how so many conversations end, don’t you know, or don’t you think. Hunter: Or how they all end. Bartholomew: With you imagining the rest; all those finishings, all those days. Agent 9: Anyway; the end; finis; ave atque and vale. Bentley: Get ready for 3rd creepypasta, Spyro the Dragon 3: Year of the Dragon. Bartholomew: When I was little, I cleared the one and the two, even though I did not get 100% at the time, but the three I had never zeroed out, always arrived at Midday Gardens, and for some reason I do not remember, it never happened. Cleetus: So I decided to play it all again and open it all, I'm not a slutty and lazy gamer, and it was not difficult to clear the one and two again this time with 100% or more, everything complete, then it's time to play the three. Billy: It all started normal, it was easier to play since I knew English now, and soon I was completing everything in Sunrise Springs, getting all the diamonds and eggs in all the portals, only leaving incomplete ones that I would have to open things forward and back then I enabled all the characters on each portal to help me with the balloon, and I went straight to the place, but before I could come in, Zoe, the fairy, barred me, and said something like this: Cleetus: "This copy of the game appears to have been hacked, turn it off now and report or you may have future problems in the course of the game." Hunter: Every Brazilian buys a pirate game and I did not even give notice, I jumped on the balloon, I defeated the boss, and then I went on to Midday Gardens, continuing there with my goal of getting all the diamonds and eggs, and then things began to fall apart. Tomas: When I went headbashing into a target vessel, a purple diamond fell into the lake, I dove to catch it but it had simply disappeared! Agent 9: The purple diamond is worth five and I only had five to get all the diamonds. Cleetus: I thought I imagined the diamond falling and ran around trying to find diamonds in that value, but I did not find it at all, I was just gone! Astor: I took a deep breath and decided to complete the portals and then go after the lost diamonds. Cleetus: Who said I got it? Elora: I could even get all the eggs in the portals, but I could never find all the diamonds. Agent 9: As my goal was to achieve 100% that was making me very frustrated, and one hour I got tired and decided to move on again, then I would go back and complete everything. Spyro: Again I enabled a character from each portal to help me operate the device that would lead me forward, I jumped on it and I went, and there it got worse... Bartholomew: The game did not load! Tomas: Spyro appeared on the device, flying to change portal, but then out of nowhere was the message "Returning to Midday Gardens" and I would return without going forward. Lindar: When I tried to jump again, he did not even give me the option to go back to Sunrise Springs, I just went to the screen to change the portal and then I would come back. Sgt. Byrd: Even more irritated, I decided that I was going to try to find the damn diamonds and complete the portals, then figured that out, and then I came across a strange thing. When you arrive at Midday Gardens, there is a blue thief carrying an egg, I had finished with him of course, but now, in the area he used to be, there was another thief, but he had his black clothes and the see the eyes two red dots only. Lindar: I had always seen colorful thieves, never in black clothes, but I did not even hit the ball and I already pressed square to invest against it. Cleetus: And then, thoughts began to invade my head quickly. Sheila: First, he was not holding an egg, holding nothing, and yet, he did not run or do that nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! which Spyro thieves usually do, just stood there, as if expecting me to hit him. Cleetus: I could not help it, I got it right. Lateef: Instead of that strangled sound they usually do when they are shot down, he let out a low roar until it shivered, and vanished, then a black diamond fell to the ground. Cleetus: It had the same shape as the purple diamond, but, well, it was black, and I had never seen a diamond of that color in the Spyro, but I was curious and crazy to be able to complete 100%, so I approached and picked it up. The screen darkened. Hunter: It was like this for a few seconds, maybe even a minute, and when I was getting up to reset the game, the image came back and Spyro appeared flying as if he was changing portal, the sky around him was all black and if it were not the gray clouds I would think was just a black screen. Spyro: The message "You got ### diamonds, that's the way it was," and then the ### came out the black diamond I had picked up, and fell to join my whole, but instead of joining, everyone my other diamonds began to fall and vanish under the screen, all of them turning black before they disappeared. Bartholomew: I was starting to think it was a bug when the message changed and it appeared Going to Dragon Worl ####, which I thought was Dragon World written wrong, I was almost turning it off, thinking it was a bug, but I did not do it, and when he returned to the gameplay I was controlling Spyro again, but he was different. Sparx: Sparx was nowhere and Spyro was much smaller, it was still purple, but his horns were small and he looked like a puppy, like those that come out of the eggs when you save them, I tried to walk forward, and after two steps he he stumbled, he was even funny, rather cute, but the environment around him did not match anything. Cleetus: I seemed to be in the "Artisans" world of the first game, but the grass was dark and the trees and shrubs seemed burned, there were some Gnorcs in their respective places where they were in the first game as well, but they did not look around frightened, his eyes were red and they looked very safe and menacing, holding spears. Sheila: I pressed a circle, and only a small flame came out, very different from the jet of fire he used to puff. Lateef: No! Bubba: Trying to stay well away from the enemies, I circled the labyrinth so that the Gnorcs would not notice me and I entered through the tunnel leading to the first balloon guide, intending to get out of there, and I came across with a horrible scene too. Lindar: The path to the balloon was filled with white hulls and colorful hills, all entangled and strange, several red puddles also took the place, sometimes even over the hills, and then I noticed what they were. Hunter: Dragon pups were dead, and the shells were cracked eggshells, as if someone had trampled all the eggs and killed the pups, some had no legs or horns, or had begun to form, and they were dead. Cleetus: Even on that simple Spyro chart, it gave me a strain. Damon: No this is mistake! Tomas: I tried to get past it as fast as possible, which was difficult with the Spyro puppy stumbling on its own legs all the time, and then I finally reached the wooden bridge that led to the first balloon. Cleetus: Uh oh, too bad thunderstorm. Stopped stopped stopped! Bubba: Marco, the first guide, was there, but I saw no sign of the balloon and he was not standing, he was sitting in a corner. Bartholomew: At that time I noticed that there was no soundtrack, and the silence somehow made me even more frightened, but still I approached. Sheila: Stop! To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House